House Of Horror
by Lost-In-Existence888
Summary: OK! THIS IS A ONE SHOT FOR  llx-BetraylsandForgivness-xll I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS! ...Avery Day dared to enter the Aickman house on Halloween ends up moving in, and meeting the one and only ghost-boy Jonah


*_Ok This Shall Be My First Request Super Amazing One Shot for llx-BetraylsandForgivness-xll thank you sooo much for liking my story! :D I hope you love this*****I do take requests***_

Chapter 1

The sun gleamed through my window reflecting off my light red/ golden hair. I cringed my eyes trying to hide from it as it burnt through my eyelids. Today...is October 31...I peer through my eyelids to see out my window. The wind blows in and I smell the warm, Autumn air. I arise and get changed. I stomp down the stairs to see Edna Finch, my best friend at my door. I toil with my hair and open my door. She rushes in and begins babbling.

"Ok! Soooo today Halloween! Let's look up 'spooky' traditions and places to go" she makes herself at home in my computer room.

"Good morning to you too" I yawned.

"Ohh Avery...Avery Day you're sooo lazy! Get up and smell the beautiful roses" she smiled.

"I smell...leaves, coffee in the kitchen, and your perfume" I smiled.

"Well...it's a start right?" she smiled all perky.

"...sure" I pretended to pay attention.

She began typing away on the keyboard and saying something, I wondered off into the kitchen to see if the coffee was done. I stood there for a few minutes just getting lost in the view outside...it's so beautiful. As the leaves blew away I noticed something new...from the corner of my eye I saw, a house. I looked closely to see children riding on bikes. They seemed to speed up past this house and become silent around it.

The house looked really frightening..in a good kind of way.

"Avery are you listening!" Edna yelled from a distance.

"Oh!...uhhh...pumpkins...yeah" I slunched back into the room.

"Well! Oh! we could go to the cemetary and sit on that grave like that guy!" she smiled helplessly.

"Hey sweety guess what?...that was on a Native American's burial ground" I sassed.

She gave me a rotten look.

"Look I love you dearly but I just want to walk around and observe this whole 'Halloween' event" I told her.

"...whatever! Be boring!" she walked out of my house.

"Close the door next time" I joked.

She looked back laughing.

I sat on the table reading over my notes for the next day...I don't care ...that house's image haunts me greatly. Where did it come from? Soon enough the night came. I met up with Edna and we crossed arms and walked down the street. I began to remember hearing my parents say how we will be moving soon. I don't know what to tell people...I don't know where I'll be going, or when I'll be going.

I looked up to the beautiful night sky as the children, all dressed up scurried by us. We reminisce back on our previous times...when we were the frantic, wild kids looking for candy.

"Sooo it's such a nice night" Edna said.

"Yeah it is...hey have you seen that house before" I pointed to it.

Edna's face turned white...

"Umm...Avery that house..well that's the Aickman house" she stuttered.

"Why do you look so scared?" I asked her.

"Well...I heard there were killings in that house and the bodies were hid in the walls" her voice shook.

"...yeah okay" I smiled pretending to believe her.

I began to observe the house and then I looked up to the stars. I followed them in the sky toward the house...they stopped. All around the perimeter of just 'that' house, there were no stars. Why was this? Maybe the trees hid them...

"Hey Avery watch out" a bunch of kids ran into me smacking me to the ground.

I turned around to see a group of people talking to Edna. They all turned to me with smiles.

"Truth or dare" one tall built boy said.

"...Dare" I muttered cautiously.

They smiled and eased towards me, I took a step back as they came closer.

"Go in there...stay there for the night, or until you freak out" he got in my face.

"No" I turned away.

The boy grabbed me and pulled me to the front porch, rang the doorbell, and left me there. I looked back at Edna who was talking to them. I felt my pulse rise as I opened the door and walked in.

"...Hello" I stepped in.

*Jonah's P.O.V*

I heard the door creak as someone entered my home. I watched as Ramsey tore the eyelids off of a body. He signalled me to the door. As I walked up, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was beautiful, long golden bronze hair, big bright eyes, and a good body. I snuck over and her eyes reflected off of a headlight's gleam. I watched her outstretch her hand to reach the wall. I grabbed her hand.

She flinched at my cold skin.

"Hi..." I said.

"Who are you!" she panicked.

I stood behind her and whispered into her ear..

"I won't hurt you"

"Who the hell are you" she turned antsy.

We heard more creaking from the stairs, and thuds to the floor. She aimlessly walked downstairs. Ramsey will see her! She walked down and cringed at the sound of a dropping box.

"Who's there!" she yelped.

"Avery?" her mom stepped out in the light.

"Mom! What are you doing here!" she gasped.

"Sweety our house was falling apart so I decided to rent this one for awhile, just until we get the money to fix it up" she smiled walking over to her.

"Dear god! Why didn't you tell me we were moving in the Hell House!" Avery screamed.

"Look I'm sorry for the scare sweety, but look it's not so bad here, it just needs a little love" she rubbed Avery's shoulder.

"Mom look at it! The wallpaper is falling down, the floorboards are rotten, yeah, good luck on this one mom" Avery stormed into another room.

I cautiously followed her...

"Avery, that's a beautiful name" I told her.

She glanced around the room briskly, looking for my face.

"Who's there?" her voice trembled.

"Hi I'm Jonah...welcome to your new home" I twined my fingers with hers.

"Who are you! What do you want!" the typical victim screeched.

"I said I'm Jonah, my my you have beautiful eyes" I smiled slightly.

She backed away I could hear her heart pounding with fear as she quickly turned into my closet door and looked into the mirror. Her body froze and her skin turned a pale white. I knew that she saw me behind her.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" she sounded like she was about to break down.

"Please, miss, I'm Jonah. This is my house, the house...that I died in. I live here, well I used to" I assured her.

"I would like to inform you that, what's mine is yours. You can stay as long as you need, wherever you need. Feel free to make any changes, do anything you want. Just please don't be afraid of me" I said calmly.

"Why can I see you?" she calmed down a bit still looking into the mirror with watering eyes.

"You can see me through any reflection" I stepped closer to her.

"What happened to you? Where do you stay?" she kept spitting questions at me.

"I was burned by the demons of this house, in the creamator in the basement" I told her, "I stay in here, your future room and why do you hate your family so much, they seem nice" I tested her.

"I just hate them ok...creamator?" her eyes lit up.

"Yes, this house was an old funeral home. But it is full of evil, airgo Aickman, my boss I am a medium" I informed her.

"What's that" she glanced back to me and back to the mirror.

"I'm used for seances to let demons enter my body" I informed her.

I watched her freeze in her tracks.

"It's not too pleasant as anyone would imagine, I feel someone looking out through my eyes all the time" I broke our silence.

I observed her as she studied my place in the mirror and in the room. She then quickly spun around and ran straight at me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I felt her tears run slightly over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry this happens to you" she mumbled against my gray coat.

"It's ok this isn't your fault" I pulled her closer to me.

She looked up to me and I felt a cold mist in between our lips. I opened my eyes quickly to see her lips against mine her arms around my neck, my arms around her waist as the moon became brighter outside the cracked window behind us...

*_**That's all soo far! For my one-shot! Ashley I hope you like this a lot. I am sssssoooooo sorry I didn't have it up in time. I had a really rough week, but here it is. Let me know if you need anything else. And people be sure to check her profile thing ^^author's name mentioned in captions at top of page^^ Hope you enjoyed it LOVE YALL! Please review and subscribe feel free to PM me any questions, requests, etc.***_


End file.
